Dulu atau Sekarang Perasaanku Tidak Akan Berubah
by higitsune84tails
Summary: Pertama kali mataku melihatnya, aku tak sanggup percaya. Tubuhnya yang pendek, pandangan matanya yang sekilas terlihat dingin, ekspresinya yang begitu datar, dan yang paling membuatku jantungan, keberadaannya. Keberadaannya yang bagaikan arwah gentayangan yang tak dapat diprediksi itu selalu sukses membuatku berdebar lebih dari biasanya. Didedikasikan SukaDukaAuthor - SDAnniv#1


**Dulu atau Sekarang Perasaanku Tidak Akan Berubah**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi sensei**

**Summary**

Pertama kali mataku melihatnya, aku tak sanggup percaya. Tubuhnya yang pendek, pandangan matanya yang sekilas terlihat dingin, ekspresinya yang begitu datar, dan yang paling membuatku jantungan, keberadaannya. Keberadaannya yang bagaikan arwah gentayangan yang tak dapat diprediksi itu selalu sukses membuatku berdebar lebih dari biasanya.

Kuroko Tetsuya. Dialah sang _six phantom_ yang seringkali digosipkan, sekaligus orang pertama dengan perilaku aneh yang membuatku jatuh cinta.

* * *

Klub Basket Teikou.

**Momoi's POV**

Hari ini adalah hari kelulusan. Aomine-_kun_—setelah dengan sombongnya menolak hampir sepuluh SMA berbeda—memutuskan untuk masuk ke _Too Gakuen_, salah satu sekolah elit dimana klub basketnya cukup terkenal. Begitu pula denganku, seorang gadis manis yang menyandang gelar sebagai sahabat baiknya ini tentu akan mengikutinya kemanapun juga.

Eh, bukannya aku sombong dengan kata manis, tapi itu memang kenyataannya. Dan juga bukan karena aku menyukai Aomine, sehingga kemanapun ia pergi aku mengikutinya, tapi karena temanku yang bodoh itu bisa berulah macam-macam dan sulit untuk dikendalikan kalau tidak ada yang mengawasinya. Kalau boleh memilih, aku berharap bisa satu sekolah dengan Tetsu-_kun_.

"Aaah... Tetsu-_kun_."

Tetsu-kun, lengkapnya Kuroko Tetsuya, orang yang begitu kucintai sedalam lautan—bahkan mungkin lebih dalam—namun tak sanggup kugapai. Ingin hati ini menyatakan cinta, namun selalu saja orang yang mau ku'tembak' itu menghilang tiba-tiba. Apa salahku, wahai Dewi Cinta? Kenapa kau begitu tega dengan kisah remaja penuh drama milikku?

"Momoi-_san_."

Eh? "Kyaaaaa..." Aku tanpa sengaja berteriak keras ketika mendengar suara itu dari arah arah kananku. Suara yang begitu halus namun terdengar amat datar itu…

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_?" Ini dia! Kuroko Tetsuya. Remaja dengan tinggi 168 cm, dan rambut serta mata bak kristal biru muda. Pandangannya sungguh menenangkan… Ya Tuhan! Apa tak bisa detak jantungku ini dibuat lebih pelan saja?

**End of Momoi's POV**

_Pink_ lembut dan biru muda berjajar dekat begitu kontras, duduk di bangku kosong dalam sebuah _gymnasium_ yang biasa digunakan anak klub basket untuk latihan. Yang berwarna _pink_ menatap ke bawah, seraya mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di rok putih ciri khas seragam sekolahnya, sedang yang biru muda menatap lurus tanpa arah tertentu, dengan pandangan datar yang menyimpan kepedihan. Keduanya saling terdiam, seolah tak berniat sedikitpun untuk memulai pembicaraan, membuat suasana menegangkan—walaupun hanya bagi Momoi, tentunya.

"Momoi-_san_."

"_Ha-Hai_?" Momoi yang terkaget sedikit menaikan volume suaranya dengan sedikit tergagap.

"Kudengar kau dan Aomine-_kun_ memilih untuk melanjutkan di Too."

"Ah, iya." Momoi tersenyum lembut, ketegangan yang tadi ia rasakan perlahan menghilang. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi, itu satu-satunya sekolah yang mengizinkan Aomine-_kun_ untuk membolos latihan, sih."

"Apa Momoi-_san_ baik-baik saja, melihat Aomine-_kun_ tidak latihan?" balas Kuroko yang masih belum menatap Momoi.

"Ah... Tentu saja aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi, makanya aku memutuskan untuk mengawasinya di Too," Momoi kembali tersenyum, ikut menolehkan kepalanya ke depan seperti Kuroko.

"Momoi-_san_ benar-benar teman yang baik, ya. Aomine-_kun_ sangat beruntung," kali ini pandangan dari mata biru langit itu jatuh ke manik _sakura_ milik Momoi. Detak jantung Momoi yang sudah mereda segera kembali berdegup kencang.

"Ti-tidak juga. A-aku tidak sebaik itu kok, Tetsu-_kun_, ahahaha..." tangan dikibas–kibaskan ke kanan-kiri, tanda tidak setuju dengan pujian yang dilontarkan sang bayangan barusan.

"Tidak, Momoi-_san_, kau teman yang sangat baik, pengertian, dan juga kuat. Kau selalu berusaha untuk menyatukan kepingan Kiseki no Sedai yang mulai terpisah satu persatu. Dan aku sangat menghargainya."

_Sekaligus sedih tidak dapat membantu banyak._

"Tetsu-_kun_…" Kembali manik _sakura_ bertemu dengan biru langit, keduanya memancarkan kepedihan yang mendalam, dan keduanya memilih diam saling merasakan kepedihan masing-masing. Kuroko yang begitu terluka karena dikhianati oleh basket yang paling disukainya. Dan Momoi yang terlalu lemah untuk bisa memberikan kembali basket 'milik' Kuroko yang begitu berharga.

"Ah, sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang, hari semakin sore. Kau bisa terlambat sampai di rumah, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko memutus kontak mata mereka, lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Momoi.

Momoi memandang tangan lembut yang terulur padanya itu, bengong sesaat sebelum mengerti apa maksudnya. Detak jantungnya semakin kencang berdebar, namun kali ini ia begitu menyukai debaran tersebut, entah kenapa menenangkannya. Momoi menyambut uluran tangan yang, ternyata, kasar ketika dipegangnya itu. Tangan seorang laki-laki.

"Tetsu-_kun_?" Momoi mengeratkan pegangan tangannya. Kuroko hanya membalas dengan gumaman, isyarat untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," Momoi menggigit bibir bawahnya, bersiap dengan kalimat selanjutnya. Jika ia mau, ini adalah saat yang paling tepat untuk menyatakan cinta—secara serius tentunya.

"Apa itu, Momoi-_san_?" Kuroko yang merasakan bahwa Momoi hendak mengatakan hal yang kelihatannya penting, sedikit mengernyit penasaran.

Menghela nafas, Momoi berujar mantap.

"Tidak jadi."

"EH?" dan untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko memasang ekspresi _what-the-hell_ di wajahnya.

"Ma-maksudku," merasa bahwa Kuroko sepertinya tidak terlalu senang dengan jawaban Momoi padahal ia telah menanti jika ternyata itu hal penting, dengan sigap Momoi langsung menjelaskan. "Tidak sekarang, hal yang ingin kukatakan pada Tetsu-_kun_… Maukah Tetsu-_kun_ menungguku untuk mengatakannya?" Momoi melirik takut-takut.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengangguk setuju. "Tentu, Momoi-_san_, aku akan menunggu kapanpun dan apapun itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku."

Momoi tersenyum lega, bahagia, kembali mengeratkan tangannya pada Kuroko. _Terima kasih, Tetsu-kun. Tunggulah! Aku pasti akan mengatakannya, perasaanku padamu._

Melihat tingkah manajernya Kuroko ikut tersenyum, senyum lembut yang sangat jarang ia keluarkan._ Aku juga, Momoi-san, tunggulah sampai aku sanggup untuk mengatakannya. Aku janji._

* * *

SMA Seirin.

"Ku-ro-ko-_kun_~" Takada-_sensei_, guru Matematika kelas satu berujar dengan nada kesal yang ditahan, di depan Kuroko yang sedang tertidur dengan tenang di jam pelajarannya.

"Ah?" Kuroko kaget menyadari gurunya ada di depannya. Menatap dengan mata masih terkantuk, ia berpikir kenapa Takada-_sensei_ bisa menyadarinya tertidur di kelas? Biasanya dia selalu aman karena tidak ada yang bisa merasakan keberadaannya.

"Apakah tidurmu nyenyak?" balas sang guru masih dengan nada kesal yang ditahan.

Kuroko membalas dengan anggukan, "Maaf, _sensei_."

Takada-_sensei_ menghela nafasnya pasrah dan berat. "Jangan diulang kembali Kuroko-_kun_," dan kembali mengajar dengan perasaan sedikit campur aduk, berhubung ini baru pertama kali ia menyadari ada murid yang bernama Kuroko Tetsuya di kelasnya. Dimana saja dia selama ini?

"Kagami-_kun_," Kuroko berujar pelan pada teman sebangkunya.

"Apa?" Dibalas dengan ogah-ogahan oleh si rambut merah dengan alis bercabang itu.

"Kenapa Takada-sensei bisa tahu aku tertidur?" tanya Kuroko, penasaran kenapa _misdirection_-nya justru tidak berfungsi saat dibutuhkan.

"Mana kutahu. Yang jelas semua memang bisa merasakanmu tidur di kelas. Apa kau sakit, Kuroko?" Kagami mengernyitkan alisnya sedikit khawatir.

"Tidak, Kagami-_kun_, aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan keadaanku," Kuroko menatap ke depan, memperhatikan angka-angka aneh berpadu huruf yang ditulis di papan. Sesaat tadi ia bermimpi tentang masa lalunya, saat kelulusan. Kenangan yang tidak bisa ia lupakan.

"Tetsu-_kun_!" Momoi, yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu tiba-tiba muncul tak diundang ke latihan klub basket Seirin di kolam renang, memeluk Kuroko dari belakang dengan antusias. Membuat sesak yang dipeluk karena tertekan sesuatu.

"Momoi-_san_, kau menyiksaku." balas Kuroko sedikit kehabisan nafas (walaupun diam-diam menikmati juga *bola basket melayang*)

"Tetsu-kun, selamat atas kemenangannya melawan Midorima-_kun_!" Momoi tersenyum ceria ditemani Kuroko yang duduk disampingnya.

"Terima kasih, Momoi-_san_, kau juga, selamat atas kemenangannya," balas Kuroko datar.

Momoi memperhatikan laki-laki yang sudah tiga tahun ini disukainya itu. Walaupun tak ada yang berubah darinya secara fisik, Momoi menyadari mata Kuroko tampak berbeda—mata orang yang mempertaruhkan segalanya demi sebuah tujuan.

"Kagami-_kun_ itu mirip Aomine-_kun_ dulu, ya," Momoi tertawa renyah, mencoba mengingat masa lalu, sebelum Kiseki no Sedai pecah dan terpisah.

"Ya," baik Kuroko dan Momoi mengingat masa-masa itu dengan begitu jelas. Kebahagiaan saat pertandingan, menunjukkan yang terbaik, rasa puas tak kenal lelah, dan bukan memikirkan kemenangan yang dielu-elukan.

"Tetsu-_kun_, saat pertandingan besok, ayo kita saling berjuang bersama!" Momoi kembali merekahkan senyum. Walaupun tidak bisa mendukung Tetsu-_kun_ yang sangat dicintainya, setidaknya jika timnya bisa menang, ia berharap dapat mengatakan perasaannya. Perasaan cinta yang dulu hampir ia ungkapkan namun diurungkan niatnya. Setelah pertandingan ini, pasti.

"Tentu, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko ikut tersenyum, senyum yang sama saat perpisahan. Tidak beda dengan Momoi, setelah pertandingan besok selesai, dia juga akan mengatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Petandingan Seirin vs Too. Mau berusaha seperti apapun, tanpa Kagami mereka bukan apa-apa. Menghadapi Aomine sendirian adalah hal tang mustahil. Dan mereka kalah dengan selisih skor yang begitu jauh.

Kuroko kecewa, hatinya tertekan sakit. Selemah itukah dirinya? Tidak bisa melakukan apapun tanpa cahayanya? Tanpa Kagami? Kuroko menghantam keras tembok disebelahnya, ia tidak akan bisa mengatakannya pada Momoi, menyatakan perasaannya setelah kekalahan ini.

"Tetsu-_kun_?" Momoi berdiri di depan Kuroko dengan nafas terengah-engah. Rambut merah mudanya terlihat sedikit berantakan, tanda bahwa ia baru saja berlari.

Momoi mendekati Kuroko dengan perasaan berdebar, akhirnya, saatnya ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya. Memegang seragamnya erat sambil mengatur nafas ia memandang lembut Kuroko di depannya. Dadanya terasa sakit, efek dari nafasnya yang masih memburu dan jantungnya yang berdebar kencang.

"Te-"

"Maaf Momoi-_san_, aku sedang terburu-buru. Permisi," Kuroko melewati begitu saja Momoi yang terdiam kaget. Mematung, terlalu _shock_ dengan ucapan si rambut biru. Dada Momoi semakin sakit, ia yakin Tetsu-_kun_-nya tidak pernah berkata begitu, seolah ia membencinya.

Kenapa?

"Tetsu-_kun_…" mata merah muda itu meredup sedih, air mata menggenang siap jatuh kapan saja. kesempatannya hilang lagi. Hatinya terluka, tak sanggup menerima kenyataan. Bahkan ia tidak yakin jika ia harus menunda lagi untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Mau sampai kapan dia harus menunggu? Sampai kapan Kuroko akan berhenti membencinya? Dan apakah mungkin Kuroko masih setia padanya? Tunggu! Bahkan sejak awal ia tidak tahu perasaan dari mantan pemain Teikou itu.

PLAK! "Berhenti jadi cengeng, Satsuki. Jangan menyerah, masih ada kesempatan!" Momoi menepuk pipinya, menghapus air matanya yang hampir mengalir. Benar, ia akan terus setia menunggu, menunggu kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

Musim dingin tiba. Dimana-mana hanyalah warna putih. Kuroko menghela nafas berat, setelah berhasil mengalahkan Too dan menyadarkan Aomine, perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih lega. Tinggal satu langkah lagi menuju kemenangan, melawan tim Rakuzan dan mereka akan menjadi juara.

"Sebentar lagi, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko mendongak ke atas, menatap ring basket dengan tatapan mantap. Ia hanya bisa berharap pada bintang bahwa Momoi masih menyukainya, berhubung akhir-akhir ini Momoi terlihat seperti menghindarinya.

"Aomine-_kun_?" Pandangannya dialihkan ke sosok berbadan tegap dengan kulit hitam legam yang diam-diam mengawasinya sejak ia bergumam.

"Huh? Sejak kapan kau tahu aku di sini, Tetsu?" si rambut biru mendekat dan merebut santai bola basket di tangan Kuroko, men-_dribble_-nya kemudian memasukkan bola oranye itu ke dalam ring.

"Yah, sejak suara perut keronconganmu itu mencapai pendengaranku, Aomine-_kun_."

"A-APA?! A—perutku tidak bunyi, tahu!" jawab Aomine sedikit memerah malu.

"Yang lebih penting, apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Aomine-_kun_?" Kuroko mengambil kembali bola basketnya, memeluknya erat layaknya seorang anak.

"Er… Memeriksa keadaanmu sebelum pertandingan final?" jawaban yang terdengar seperti pertanyaan itu dilontarkan Aomine secara tidak sadar. Kuroko yakin, ada hal lain yang ingin disampaikan mantan bayangannya ini.

"Aomine-_kun_, langsung saja."

Aomine menatap Kuroko agak ragu, mengusap tengkuknya sebelum menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan. "Ah… Ada yang aneh dengan Satsuki," ucapnya, membuat sang bayangan dengan segera menajamkan pendengarannya.

"Masa, akhir-akhir ini dia sering pergi bersama Kise. Mereka terlihat seperti orang pacaran yang sedang pergi kencan. Yah, aku bukannya cemburu, tapi hanya merasa risih. Kau mengerti perasaanku kan Tetsu, itu aneh, terus ya—"

Kuroko memandang ke bawah dengan perasaan campur aduk, tak mau mendengar lagi kelanjutan perkataan Aomine. Mungkinkah Momoi sudah melupakannya dan berpaling pada Kise? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Bukankah dulu Momoi selalu mengejarnya? Atau mungkin ia sudah lelah menunggunya? Pemikiran liar tak berujung terus berkecambuk dalam diri Kuroko tanpa henti.

"Aomine-_kun_, aku permisi."

"Makanya—EH? Tung-tunggu, Tetsu, aku belum selesai bicara!" tanpa menggubris Aomine, Kuroko terus melangkah pergi menuju tempat dimana ia yakin menemukan Momoi. Langkahnya semakin besar dan wajahnya terlihat marah, terakhir kali Kuroko marah adalah saat pertandingan melawan Kirisaki Daiichi, dan ini bukan pertanda baik.

Ia melihatnya, rambut panjang berwarna _pink_ lembut di tengah gelapnya malam. Hampir saja ia meneriakkan namanya, namun sosok lain berwarna kuning cerah muncul tiba-tiba. Kuroko membeku, mengurungkan niatnya dan memutuskan untuk bersembunyi. Untuk pertama kalinya Kuroko merasa patah hati. Merasa salah akan keputusannya yang menunggu untuk menyatakan cinta sampai ia menang melawan seluruh Kiseki no Sedai. Ia salah mengira Momoi akan setia menunggunya. Tapi bukan berarti Kuroko akan menyerah, ia masih punya kesempatan, walau ditolak dia akan tetap menyatakannya, itu adalah janji.

**.**

**SDAnniv#1**

**.**

"Momoicchi masih setia sekali pada Kurokocchi ya?"

"Eh?" Momoi menatap lekat Kise agak terkejut, adukannya di _smoothies_ rasa _strawberry_-nya terhenti tiba–tiba. "Ki-Ki-_chan_!" Momoi menjerit kecil dengan wajah memerah padam.

"Tapi itu benar, kan? Sudah hampir tiga tahun, kan? Masa Momoicchi tidak mau maju duluan~" balas Kise sedikit menggoda.

"Bu-bukannya begitu… Masalahnya, Tetsu-_kun_ sepertinya menganggapku menganggunya," Momoi menunduk lesu, kembali mengingat insiden saat pertandingan _Inter High_ Seirin vs Too selesai.

Menghela nafas berat Momoi menceritakan pada Kise hal yang selalu dirisaukannya, pembicaraan seperti inilah yang akhir-akhir ini ia lakukan bersama Kise. Momoi tidak bisa mengatakan masalah cintanya pada Aomine karena tidak yakin temannya itu akan mengerti, itu sebabnya ia lari pada Kise.

"Begitu," Kise memandang lembut perempuan yang sudah ia anggap layaknya adik sendiri, menggengam tangannya dan kembali berujar. "Momoicchi, aku tidak yakin Kurokocchi membencimu, aku rasa dia juga menyukaimu. Walaupun seperti itu, dia diam-diam sering memperhatikanmu lho!"

"Eh?" Wajah Momoi kembali memerah, "Tapi Ki-_chan_—"

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi', Momoicchi. Pokoknya, setelah pertandingan final nanti kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu! Aku akan selalu mendukungmu, Momoicchi!" Kise tersenyum lebar, menenangkan Momoi.

"_Arigatou_, Ki-_chan_," Momoi ikut tersenyum, merasa lega setalah sedikit curhat dengan si _copycat_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ki-chan… Kau sendiri kapan mau menyatakan perasaanmu pada Dai-_chan_?" pertanyaan itu membuat Kise menyembur wajah Momoi telak dengan jus jeruknya.

* * *

Momoi menatap Kuroko dengan airmata menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Ia sungguh bahagia melihatnya. Seirin menang melawan Rakuzan. Mereka menang! Seirin juara _Winter Cup_! Kuroko berhasil mengalahkan seluruh Kiseki no Sedai, bersama dengan anggota barunya.

"Momoicchi! Ini saatnya!" Entah darimana Kise muncul sambil mengacungkan jempolnya mantap dan dengan kedipan mata genit, mendorong pelan Momoi ke arah lapangan basket.

Gadis manis dengan surai merah muda itu berdiri canggung, di hadapan anggota Seirin _basketball_ yang masih berurai air mata bahagia atas kemenangan mereka. Berdiri bingung dan tak tahu harus melakukan apa, Momoi hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya pelan, merasa tidak enak jika harus menganggu kebahagian mereka.

"Momoi-_san_?"

Jantung Momoi berdebar kencang—seperti dulu—saat suara yang sudah cukup lama tidak ia dengarkan, memanggil namanya dengan nada yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_! _A-ano_, aku—"

"Momoi-_san_, bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," tanpa persetujuan Momoi, Kuroko langsung menarik lengannya, membawanya ke suatu tempat yang sepi.

"Momoi-_san_, aku—"

"Tunggu dulu, Tetsu-_kun_. Sebelum itu, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu…"

Dan dengan sekali hentakan nafas; "Aku mencintaimu, Tetsu-_kun_! Selalu mencintaimu, sejak tiga tahun yang lalu. Sejak kau memberiku 'sampah' dari es krim bekas kau makan. Sejak saat itu aku selalu… aku… selalu… mencintaimu, Tetsu-_kun_."

Air mata mengalir membasahi pipi mulus Momoi, ia menahan isakannya. Betapa lega hatinya setelah mengatakan perasaannya, kini ia hanya tinggal menunggu jawabannya. Entah itu penolakan atau apapun Momoi sudah tidak peduli, apapun yang terjadi ia tetap setia mencintai Kuroko.

"Momoi-_san_, tolong berhenti menangis," tangan mungil Kuroko menyentuh ujung mata Momoi, mengusap pelan seraya menghapus jejak airmata gadis itu.

"Uh, uh… Tetsu-_kun_…"

"Momoi-_san_," Entah kerasukan setan darimana, namun tanpa sadar Kuroko mencium bibir merah Momoi. Membuat yang dicium berhenti menangis dan digantikan ekspresi kaget tak terkira. Tidak berhenti disitu, Kuroko malah memperdalam ciuman mereka hingga keduannya jatuh terduduk.

"Te-Tetsu-_kun_?" Wajah Momoi berubah lebih merah dari biasanya. Rasa manis sekaligus asin masih dapat ia rasakan di bibirnya. _Kuroko_ menciumnya! Mimpi apa dia semalam?!

"Momoi-_san_, seharusnya kau tidak mengatakannya duluan. Seharusnya akulah yang harus mengatakannya lebih dulu, tentang perasaanku padamu," Kuroko menatap lembut Momoi lekat, mengusap pipinya lembut seraya melanjutkan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Momoi-_san_," Kuroko tersenyum tulus ke arah Momoi. Dan airmata kembali jatuh di pipi mulus gadis itu. Terlalu bahagia untuk mempercayai bahwa semua ini adalah nyata.

Kuroko menghapus jarak diantara keduanya, kembali menautkan bibir mereka dalam ciuman hangat penuh cinta.

"Terima kasih sudah setia mencintaiku, Momoi-_san_."

"Uhm… Terima kasih juga sudah setia menungguku, Tetsu-_kun_."

Keduanya kembali tersenyum, merasa lega setelah mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing. Yang namanya cinta itu memang harus diutarakan, mau selama apapun waktu yang dibutuhkan, atau bagaimanapun perasaannya nanti padamu. Mengungkapkannya adalah pilihan terbaik agar membuat hati dan perasaanmu lega.

**Omake :**

"Uwaah… Momoicchi dan Kurokocchi manis sekali, _ssu_~" di balik dinding tebal tempat Kuro/Momo saling menyatakan cinta, Kise mengintip mereka diam-diam.

"Cih, apanya yang manis, aneh tahu," tidak sendiri tentunya, teman birunya juga ikut mengintip bersamanya.

"Aominecchi tidak romantis _ssu_. Pantas kau tidak pernah punya pacar," balas Kise sambil mencibir.

"Bodoh… Aku belum punya pacar karena aku setia pada satu orang," Aomine menjawab malu-malu sambil melirik Kise sekilas.

"A-Aominecchi…" mata keduanya beradu pandang, biru lautan dan kuning matahari.

"Ehem, hentikan. Itu menjijikkan," Mengangkat kacamatanya, Midorima memberikan pandangan jijik pada mereka. Oh, belumkah disebutkan bahwa yang mengintip tidak hanya Aomine dan Kise, tapi juga_seluruh_ anggota Kiseki no Sedai dan anggota barunya?

**Owari**.

* * *

**A/N : **emm... seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, fic ini didedikasikan untuk ultah nya SDA, jadi selamat ulang tahun~ moga panjang umur~ masih satu tahun ya~ udah bisa berdiri belom~ *author dibuang*

oke, soal judul itu, er... karna keterbatasan otak author yang disambi ngerjain tugas dan nonton sinetron *heh* jadinya tu judul emang agak lebay, =='

dan soal tema, er... author berharap ini sesuai dengan tema nya, haha... :D

akhir kata, mind to read and review minna~ :D

oh ya, diharap bersabar menunggu update an _Between Past and Present_ ya, author nya masih sibuk XD

P.S : terima kasih untuk seseorang yang sudah mau membantu saya untuk mengecek apabila ada kesalahan dalam fic ini, :D love you~ :*


End file.
